Various ways of displaying printed visual media are known in the art. Such approaches include a wide range of apparatuses such as standard picture frames, magnets, nails, putty, and the like. Each of these approaches, however, has various advantages and disadvantages for particular applications. A standard frame for holding a picture, for example, is typically propped up or hung on a wall. Standard frames generally cannot be used to display media on non-conventional surfaces such as on lockers or on laptop covers without special equipment to mount the frame to the given surface. Also, conventional frames require mechanisms for hanging the frames on a wall such as a hanging rail, or making holes in the wall with nails or other apparatus for hanging the picture.
In another approach, visual media may be directly hung on a given surface using a variety of means, such as putty, stickum, tape, or magnets. Each of these approaches, however, has various disadvantages. For example, putty or stickum will generally leave a residue on the media and/or the mounting surface. Tape can be difficult to remove from the media and/or the mounting surface and can damage the surface of either the media or mounting surface. Magnets will only work on certain surfaces.
Other devices are known that are especially made to mount visual media on certain surfaces. For example, some devices are made and designed to specifically mount visual media on laptop covers. Such devices, however, generally include mechanical devices that secure the overall apparatus to the laptop. In another approach, a sleeve is used with adhesive on the backing of the sleeve. The sleeve, however, generally uses excessive material that is prone to bulging in the middle or can snag other elements that slide across the sleeve.
Still another known approach is that of an adhesive frame. The known adhesive frame includes an adhesive covering that covers the entirety of the adhesive frame and attaches to both the visual media to be displayed and the mounting surface. The adhesive that holds the media, however, can damage the media especially over many uses and applications and removal of the adhesive frame. Moreover, replacing pictures hung with such an adhesive connection can be difficult and can require complete removal of the frame from a mounting surface to facilitate replacement of the visual media.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.